memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Bajor/The Aftermath/Chapter Two
On board the USS Hoshi Sato which is in orbit of Bajor in his quarters Typhuss is getting dinner ready when the doors chimed and Typhuss looks at them. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. The doors opened and Kira is wearing a dress and she walks in. Hope it's not too much Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No not at all, you look beautiful says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Thanks you look handsome Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thank you, please sit down, do you want some wine says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Sure Kira says as she sat down. He smiles at her. Typhuss pours Kira a glass of red wine. So how was your day says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Great it's been great with being the chief fleet operations officer and a fleet admiral Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I hope John is ready to get back to work after what happened says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Me too have him come by my office first thing in the morning Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I will says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. This food is good Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Its taco rice, my mom made this for me all the time says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. It's good Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm glad you like it, when we were first married you made me Bajoran food all the time, I like Bajoran food says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. And now you're showing me Earth food Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah I am says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I'm sending the Hoshi Sato on a recon mission to the old heart of Federation space to see if there's any parts we can recover for our fleet here around Bajor Kira says as she hands him a padd. He looks at the padd and then at Admiral Kira and asked about the mission. So this mision is just recon then says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. If you encounter Klingon vessels you are authorized to use force to defend yourself Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes sir says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. You don't have to get formal with me Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. He snickers a bit. Its an old habit of mine, I'm sorry says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. It's ok Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I lost everyone I cared about on Earth, Oliver, John, Felicity, Thea, Laurel and Helena, it hurts like hell still says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I'm sorry Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. He turns to her. Thanks, you mean a lot to me Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She hugs him. Now why don't you show me what you've done with your quarters as of late Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles at her.